Disposable Heroes
by nita6546
Summary: This songfic is about Victor Creed/Sabretooth. These are random snapshots of his mind, they are not in order. The song is Disposable Heroes by Metallica. Please review, even to say you hate it.


**This song is called Disposable Heroes by Metallica. These are snapshots from random times, they do not go in order. Enjoy!  
Huge thanks to my first reviewer Ryanfan14. You're awesome.**

_Bodies fill the fields I see, hungry heroes end  
No one to play soldier now, no one to pretend  
Running blind through killing fields, bred to kill them all  
Victim of what said should be, a servant 'til I fall_

Victor brought his hand down in a broad arch. His claws caught and ripped out the soldier's throat. The scent of rust and salty iron filled his nose as the splatter of arterial blood hit his face. He took a moment to lick it from his mouth before moving on to the next scared twenty-one year old boy. He didn't show anyone this side. The side that reveled in the killing, the blood. But he was getting closer every day.

Soldier boy, made of clay,

_Now, an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son _

_But he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care, _

_Do just as we say  
Finished here, greeting death, _

_He's yours to take away_

He was every general's favorite soldier. He had been told that more times than her could remember. He was a tool, a weapon. He knew that, accepted it, and didn't care.

No one thought her was capable of feeling emotions anymore, not even Jimmy. They all thought he was an empty shell.

Back to the front,

_You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front,_

_You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front,_

_You coward_

_You servant _

_You blind man_

He was beaten down every day. They try to control him. He as beaten emotionally, physically, and mentally. it was like his father as alive. Beating him, pulling out his claws and teeth. His resentment burned more every day.

Barking of machine gun fire, does nothing to me now  
Sounding of the clock that ticks, get used to it somehow  
More a man, more stripes you bare, glory seeker trends  
Bodies fill the fields I see, the slaughter never ends

The years started blurring together after Jimmy left. all her heard anymore was the bark of the machine guns. All he smelled was death and blood. All he felt was the tear of his claws through soft flesh. All he saw was red: fields soaked in the blood of kids, blood dried and caked on his skin, the red of his rage. It never ended.

_Soldier boy, made of clay, _

_Now, an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son _

_But he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care, _

_Do just as we say  
Finished here, greeting death, _

_He's yours to take away_

Back to the front,

_You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front, _

_You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front_

_You coward_

_You servant_

_You blind man_

Why, am I dying?  
Kill, have no fear  
Lie, live off lying  
Hell, hell is here

**I will never die. **This is what he thought as he watched the girl he had just rapped, died under him. Peace filled her eyes. He knew he would never experience that peace.

I was born for dying

Sometimes he felt that this is what he was born for. That he was born to kill.

Life planned out before my birth, nothing could I say  
Had no chance to see myself, molded day by day  
Looking back I realize, nothing have I done  
Left to die with only friend, alone I clench my gun

He was the last one left on the battlefield. He gripped his gun in one hand. Jimmy hand gone off somewhere again. He debated whether or not to go after his little brother. He decided not to. If the runt had gotten himself in trouble, he could handle himself. He wasn't his brother's keeper.

Soldier boy, made of clay,

_Now, an empty shell  
Twenty one, only son _

_But he served us well  
Bred to kill, not to care, _

_Do just as we say  
Finished here, greeting death, _

_He's yours to take away_

Back to the front,

_You will do what I say, when I say  
Back to the front, _

_You will die when I say, you must die  
Back to the front, _

_You coward_

_You servant_

_You blind man_

"Back to the front, soldier." The general barked at him.

"No," he growled, a clear warning.

"What did you say?"

"I said no..." his hand was on the officer's throat, "Sir," the general's neck cracked.

_Back to the front  
Back to the front  
Back to the front  
Back to the front  
Back to the front_

**If you review, you will get a special surprise... Please vote in my poll.**


End file.
